Hello, Ouran!
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: 6 bright girls follow in haruhis footsteps and achive the impossible-they get into ouran on scholarship! :D pairings-TamakiXHaruhi, KyoyaXOC HikaruXOC KaoruXOC MoriXOC and NekozawaXOC Please R&R, and no flames? ill give you a cookie? xD
1. prolouge its a new day

__Annyeong, everyone! xD I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD, and im back with a new fanfic! xD i got a plot bunny that slapped me in the face in the middle of class, and this is the result! xD

hahahaha, please enjoy!

oh, and BTW-hope you like the OC's-because i love them ;)

disclaimer:dont own ouran, just the OC's and the storyline :D

* * *

_Only those from excellent social standing and filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school,Ouran Academy. The Ouran host club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academies elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

"WOAH"Trina looked up in amazement at the 'school' building that looked more akin to a Victorian manor. "I think we may be a little in over our heads, ladies…" The other girls nodded in agreement.

There were six of them, standing in a line just outside the gate of the prestigious academy. All were gorgeous, dressed in identical lemon yellow uniforms. The first one to speak, Trina, had middle length raven hair weaved into two thick plaits and secured with blood red ribbons. Beside her, nodding in agreement, was Hannah, a petit girl, with long, dark, wavy hair that curtained her perfect figure. She shyly pushed her side parted fringe out of her eyes. "I cant believe we made it in!"

"I know, right?! I bet the entrance exam is nothing compared to what its going to be like here!" a smaller girl, Lara, who stood next to Hannah piped. She had shoulder length dark chocolate locks, and bright milk chocolate eyes. "Yeahh…." The girl standing at the other end of the line, Ciara, smoothed down her lively nutmeg hair and smiled, her morning sky eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I heard that the tuition here is more expensive than a car!" Miranda stood next to her; a pretty girl, who tightened the aqua bow on her high bun of caramel curls. "At least, that what mum told me when she found out how much the tuition actually cost."she said, A-Matter-of-factly.

Amy, a slim girl standing in the middle of the line, whose dusty blonde hair fell around her shoulders and lacy white bow headband sat proudly on her head smiled. "well, come on, girls!" she pushed open the heavy gate, grinning. "Our lives at Ouran await!" excited giggles filled the morning air, as the girls slipped through the gate and into the high school grounds.

* * *

Meanwhile, standing by one of the windows on the 4th floor, a boy with short, night sky tresses and round glasses looked out the window, observing the group of beautiful girls approaching the school.

"what are you looking at, mommy?" a handsome blonde boy a bit further down the hall called, obviously surprised that his companion wasn't standing next to him.

"Nothing…." The boy said, emitting a devious aura. He took a final glance, eyes lingering slightly on a head of nutmeg hair, then he walked briskly to join his best friend, the wheels in his mind turning at an erratic pace.

* * *

what do you think?! next chapter will be up soon!

Saranghae! :)

Eternalhappieness x


	2. Chapter 1 meeting the headmistress

Annyeong, everyone! heres the next chapter of Hello, Ouran!

thanks to everyone who reviewd, more comming soon! :)

disclaimer:dont own anything but the storyline! :D

* * *

Chapter one

The girls filed into the lobby, whispering about its immaculate marble surfaces and luxurious velvet curtains.

"hello, girls, you must be our new scholarship students." a tall, sleek woman with long brown hair and a kind smile approached them, dressed in a gray skirt suit and a sparkly silver top underneath. "I'm Yaku sensei. The headmistress would like to see you before your classes start, so if you would please follow me." she turned and strolled briskly over to a corridor coming off the grand main lobby.

Down the hall they went, all 6 nervous girls trailing after the sophisticated woman. "so, how did you girls make your own uniforms?" "how did you know ,miss?" Ciara asked, as she was standing right behind her. "it looks little different from the standard issue uniforms-it's about 3 inches shorter, and the sleeves are poufy."

the girls glanced at each other in alarm. "are we...going to get in trouble, miss? Because we can't afford the standard uniforms..." worry accentuated her features, making her face more doll-like. Yaku sensei smiled knowingly, and the girls visibly relaxed. "don't worry, girls, the headmistress completely understands your situation. I'm sure she'll be fine with it, I think they look better then the actual uniforms."

the girls giggled from the kind complement; just as they turned a corner and came to a tall pair of doors with shining brass door handles. "right through here, girls. I have class..."she looked down and checked her wrist watch, and upon seeing the time panicked. "...right now, so I need to head off. But I will see you all later." They bowed their thanks, and in less than 5 seconds, she was around the corner and gone.

"well…" said Amy, stepping forward and taking one of the brass handles. "shall we?" Miranda took the other handle, and together they opened the Headmistresses door.

Light flooded out, blinding them for a moment, as a melodical voice spoke.

"_welcome to Ouran Academy."_

* * *

As they got more accustomed to the lighting, they were greeted with the grandeur of the vast office. The far was comprised of a giant glass window, separated into sections, all of an arch-like shape. These were framed but thick red velvet curtains, similar to those in the lobby.

Standing in front of a 6 velvet chairs and a wide mahogany table was the headmistress, a middle-aged woman with graying hair and streamline glasses.

"Hello, girls. Welcome. Im Genkakuna Koncho, its lovely to meet you all. Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable!" she talked around and took a seat at her own desk as the girls made their way into the seats.

"So," Genkakuna Koncho begun, "congratulations on your scholarships. You all achieved almost perfect scores on the 4 part entrance exam we gave you, and we don't usually admit scholarship students, let alone 6. But, you showed such exceptional talent that we really had no choice but offer you a chance to study here, at Ouran."

She looked down at a open manila folder on her desk. "so, Lara Videnkov and Amy Evans?" Amy and Lara raised their hands meekly. "Both in 2nd year?" they both nodded, and She smiled. "You both are the best from all the exams we got from your countries; Lara, you were just short of 100%, and Amy, you did exceptionally well with the textiles Practical on day 2-oh, did you girls make your uniforms?" Amy answered for them "yes, Miss, I made the base. Yaku Sensei told us that they weren't exactly the same as the standard uniforms." "mmmm…well, I think it was very resourceful of you girls, making your own uniforms. And I do like what you've done with them."

She looked back down at the files in the folder. "Miranda Highridge and Trina Mana, the first years. Trina, you did almost flawlessly with the English and literature part of the entrance exam on the first day; and Miranda, you only missed half a point in Music, a higher score than anyone else on the planet!" The girls beamed at eachother, then turned back to Genkakuna Koncho. "Thank you, Koncho."

"No, thank you, girls. Now, Ciara Marksman and Hannah Zhao? 2nd year and 3rd year respectively. Ciara, your expertise in history was exceptional, and Hannah, you did not get a single thing wrong in the whole last day of Maths!"her flattering comments made the girls flush bright red.

"As I understand it, Miranda and Ciara-your both from Australia, Lara, you are from Bosnia and Amy is from England. Hannah is of Chinese-British lineage but you grew in France, and Trina, you are of Filipino heritage but grew up here, in Japan, on the other side of the country?" She looked up from the sheets of information, and seeing no objections, continued.

"I hope you are all enjoying the lodgings provided for you by the school, that dorm was especially built for you. We apologies for the 2 months it took to process your paper work, girls." There was a mixed response of "its okays", "its not trouble" and "we're just glad to get in" by the girls, that made Genkakuna Koncho chuckle, and from her folder pull 6 pieces of paper, which she handed to each girl.

"Alright, girls, here are your timetables and a map of the school. There are 6 floors and two sub-buildings with 3 floors each, so try not to get lost, okay? Homeroom started 20 minutes ago, so you'd all best hurry!" the girls bowed their thanks and filed out of the room, whispering to each other in relieved tones.

* * *

"well, that wasn't so bad…" Trina started as soon as they were out of earshot. "yeah," agreed Ciara, "she seemed to really like us!" they were out of the corridor now, walking once again though the vast main lobby.

"I was scared she would yell at us for the uniform" confessed Amy quietly. "I think she liked the uniform!" said Lara, smiling at her friend with reassurance. "yeah, she thought it was 'resourceful'" quoted Ciara.

"well, girls, we should probably hurry, we don't want to be any later.." Hannah chided them just as the front doors burst open, and two identical boy burst through, obviously late. "hurry, Onii-chan!" the first, with his reddy-brown hair parted to the left and blue uniform dishelved.

"im coming, Kaoru!" the second, fringe parted to the right was the first to stop the girls, his brother close jogged up to the girls, bowed and Extened their arms out in welcoming handshakes, all in unison. "Hello, ladies! Its nice to meet you!" "Im Hikaru" "-and Im Kaoru" "Hiitachin. Who might you all be?"Hikaru took Trina's hand and kissed it, Kaoru doing the same to Miranda's. The girls giggled at the cute boy's cute advances and begun to introduce themselves, until a cough killed the words in their throats.

"Good morning, Mr Hiitachins." Behind the group of teens was Genkakuna Koncho, looking calm and cool as she seemed to emerge out of nowhere to scold them. "I don't believe you have a reason to be late for class, like these young ladies here, so I suggest you hurry."

They grinned at the stunned girls as they bowed to the headmistress in respect and begun to run off. "actually.." she stopped them in mid-step "I believe you are in the same class as Trina and Miranda, here, would you mind showing them to class? Thank you, boys. Now get to class everyone!"

The girls all bowed their thanks, and hurried to join the twins halfway up the grand staircase. Genkakuna Koncho smiled a knowing smile as she slowly made her was back to her office.

'_I wonder just how those girls will do, here at Ouran. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.'_

* * *

AGH DONE! :D hehehehe, next chappie up soon! :)

lemmie know what you think! 3

thanks for reaading

much love

sweetsrawberrysmiles x


	3. Chapter 2 lets get started!

hello, everone! Sweet strawberry smiles here for the next chapter! this was innicially going to be a huge chappie with lots of goings-on, but i decided to split it into 4

anyway, please enjoy, and fore those who are still confused as to who is who, i posted a 'Character summruy on my profile, so juct click onto the link of my Authors name up these, and scroll down till you find 'for th ereaders of "Hello, ouran!"

Anyway, please enjoy and remmeber that i down own any of this but my beloved OCs and the storyline :D

Chapter 2

The 8 teens acended staircase after staircase, chatting along the way.

"So, you girls are all new, right?" Kaoru begun, eyeing Miranda shyly. "mmhmm…" she replyed, blushing slightly. "where are you all from?" Hikaru asked while walking close to Trina, at the other side of the group.

"Well," Trina smiled at the cheeky twin. "I grew up here, Laras from Bosnia and Hannah grew up in over there is English and Miranda and Ciara both came from Australia. We all met on a forum for Ourans scholarship program, and we became friends. I actually met all the girls at the dorms we've been living at for 2 months, and we've become really good friends." The other girls beamed at Trinas words, and Hikaru edged even closer, drawn in by the soft look on her face.

"No," he poked her in the side, breaking her out of her remanising and making her giggle. "I meant, what families are you all from?are you heir to companies, daughters of doctors or politicians?" the girls all shook their heads. "no…we're here on scholarship…"

The twins stopped, gobsmacked on the third floor. "so you're the new scholarship kids? They've been talking about you for months!" "yeah!" Kaoru picked up where his brother left off. "didn't know the new girls were going to be so cute, though.." he winked at Miranda, who blushed.

"our friend, Haruhi Fujioka is also a scholarship student, fron nearby actually."

"oh, cool!" said Lara, joining the conversaition. "is she the only other scholarship student we heard about?" "the twins looked at eachother, mischevious smiles stretching across their faces.

"im sure HE is.." the girls all paused for a moment, then a chorus of 'ohhh!"s filled the halls. "well, thatd awkward.." Ciara giggled.

"well, im on the 6th floor.." Hannah intergected, looking at her map. "we're on this floor" chorused Miranda, Trina and the twins. "and we're on the 4th floor." Said Lara and Amy.

"we'll meet somewhere for lunch, okay everyone?" Trina said, and with a few hugs, kisses and 'good luck's, the girls parted ways.

* * *

okay, theres the short little chapter 2! chappie 3, comming next! :D


	4. Chapter 3 Hannahs Morning

heres Chapter 3-hannahs chapter! enjoy!

Disclamier: i dont own ouran, sadly.

* * *

Hannah trudged up staircase after staircase, carefully following her crinkled school map, with her homeroom already marked on it. She eventually got to the door with '3rd year class A' hanging over it on a little sign.

"Courage, Hannah…" she murmured to herself and with that, she knocked on the door. It opened slightly, and a tall male teacher with short spikey brown hair peeked out.

"Yes? Oh, you must be the new scholarship student! Im Iramuzu sensei, just hold on a moment, ill introduce you to the class." He retreated back into the classroom, and called for the eclasses attention.

"Students, we have a new student;please come in, and write your name on the borad." Hannah did as she was asked, writing her name in neatly and bowing to the class in respect.

"hello, everyone. Im Hannah, its nice to meet you!" the class returned her greeting, and a few things stood out to her;the majority of the female population of the classroom was giving her one cringe worthy greasey, the boys where all eyeing her hungrily except one boy in the far corner who was staring off into space.

He was talk, slim but very obviously muscular under the hard lines of his uniform, with chizled cheeks and a firm jaw line;though, the one thing that stood out to her was his eyes.

They were a bored, lazy gray with a subtle hint of green.

_'who is that?'_ she wondered to herself, silently hoping that lramuzu sensei would put her close to him.

"Hannah, please go and sit in the empty seat next to Morizuka-kun;Morizuka-kun, please raise your hand!" the boy raised his hand, those gray-green eyes swirling in the surprise that his face would not show.

Hannah bowed at thanked her new homeroom teacher respectfully, then too her seat next to the boy, shooting a quick glance to his face, and blushing when she found he had the same idea.

She turned away quickly, and begun busying herself by pulling equpitment out of her bookbag. She flipped open her book, and dug through her peincil case for something to write with.

"argh, did Trina steal my only pencil again?" she murmured under her breath, looking through her bookbag in an angery panic.

Feeling a soft prod on her shoulder, her head snapped to the direction in which it had come, to find the boy with the gray eyes offering her a had seen him with it moments before.

"Here." His voice was deep, serious.

"ahh…no, its okay.."

"here." He seemed like the type that wouldn't take no for an answer, so Hannah took the pacer, brushing his calloused fingers as she did. "thank you…im Hannah."She stuck her hand out , and he took it, shaking firmly.

"Mori." His lips curled into a shy smile, making his whole face light up. She turned a crimson red, but he missed it, turning back to the front of the room as Iramuzu sensei continued with the lesson.

Hannah followed his example, mind chanting a single word.

_'mori…'_

* * *

Be right back with the next one! :D

lemmie know what you think! ;D


	5. Chapter 4 Lara, Ciara and Amys morning

heres chapter 4-Lara, Amy and Ciara :)

this ones alittle long, i did have 3 OCs in it!

please enjoy and dont sue, cuz i dont own!

* * *

Lara, Amy and Ciara nervpusly made their way to the classroom, chatting among themselves. "I wonder how the other girls are doing…?" Amy said, finger on her chin and eyes wide.

"Especially Trina and Miranda;they are the youngest, after all." Lara giggled and gave her worried friend a cuddle.

"Chill, Chika. Im sure everyones fine, theyre all big girls." Amy nodded, and Lara and Ciara continued to chat about the school.

The flaxen haired girl lingered abit behind, when she heard a loud 'BANG' coming from one of the doors they had and Ciara turned around, but Amy waved them off.

"Its okay, you girls go ahead without me, im just going to make sure whoever it is is alright" Lara looked as though she wanted to run to Amy's side, but Ciara stopped her.

"be quick, Amy, we'll meet you in the classroom."Ciara linked her arm in Laras and together they continued down the hall and out of sight. Amy brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and gently knocked on the door.

"yes?" a tall figure in a black cloak opened the door. His blue eyes went wide as he found a petite, blonde girl with a concerned look on her face.

"hello. Are you okay?" his face became as red as a cherry, and he reached up to scratch the back of his head, pushing the black hood and the heavy black wig off in the process. Light, golden trendles spilled around his face and she looked at him in awe.

"umm….are you okay?" she repeated, slightly stunned by his suddenly very light appreance. "yeah, im fine, just tripped, is all.." she smiles once again, and his blush became more apparent. "im Amy. Its nice to meet you."

She bowed, and stuck her hand out, and he took it, but instead of shaking it, like she expected, he kneeled down and give it a gentle kiss. "Nekozawa. It lovely to meet yo-" just as he was about to finish his romantic gesture, Nekozawa remembered the reason why he was garbed in a thick black cloak and a heavy black wig over his thin blonde hair.

"i..ahh..i gotta go…nice ot meet you!" he bolted back into the room in which he had came, and slammed the door, leaving Amy with a stunned look on her face.

She blinked, and touched the back of her hand, as if to capture the caste kiss Nekozawa had left there. She skipped down the hall with a silly grin on her face, and turned the corner, only to bump into Lara and Ciara, who had been leaning over, trying to catch a glimps of their friend and the mytyrious guy.

"Ciara! Lara! What happened to 'ill see you in a the classroom?'" she Cried out indignatly.

"yeahh," Lara looked at her nutmeggy haired friend "how did you know to leave amy alone?" Ciara smiled sinisterly "I know everything." Lara shrugged and continued walking towards the classroom. Amy followed her example, wondering if nekozawa-sempai was alright.

The girls eventually made their way to the classroom , and Ciara, being the most confident, knocked on the door first, and a familiar head popped our "Hello, girls!"

"yaku sensei!" "so, your in my homeroom class?" "yeah.." laraa said, and beside her, amy nodded.

"that's great ! just let me introduce you to the class" she pushed the door fully open, and retreated back in the room.

"class, we have some new students. Come in and write your names on the borad, girls!" they glanced at eachother nervously, but filed in, one by one writing her name on the board in neat handwriting.

They turned ot the class of gawking students, and bowed respectfully. "Good morning."

"im Ciara" "im Amy"

"im Lara"

"its nice to meet you all!" the class returned the greeting.

"girls, please go and find a place to sit; oh, Lara, can I see you outside for a moment?" lara, with an alarmed look on her face, followed yaku sensei from the room.

The class burst into excited chatter, as Amy and Ciara quietly discussed where to sit. "how about we sit up the back, near the cute boy with the glasses?" "alright, I suppose,sounds good.."

they begun walking down the alsie between desk, when Amy stubled to the ground, obviously tripped by one of the girls sitting where she had passed.

"Ahh, the commoner is at the feet of the wealthy. The world makes sense once more." The girl who spoke, who had pitch black hair and muddy brown eyes sneered.

"wealthy? I don't see any 'weathy' people, all I see is a bitch in a poufy yellow dress." Ciara stated simply.

"OHHHH!" the boys in the class chorused, and the girls whisperd amongst eachother indignantly.

"Watch it, commoner slut. Try not to say anything youll regret, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your clumsy little friend over there.." she smirked over at Amy, who had just picked herself up off the ground and rubbed her nose sorely.

"Excuse me?" Ciaras eyes smoldered with rage. "you can say all you like about me, but don't you ever threaten my friends in my presence. You have no right to speak of them in such a manner, YOU watch yourself, before im forced to wipe that grin off your face. Its such a shame, that one so pretty could be so ugly on the inside."

The girl who had been so big just moments before shrunk under the anger gaze of the obviously flaming girl.

"whatever…" she squeaked in an attempt to regain her cool, but it was obvous who had won this battle of the wits.

Ciara took her seat and glared at those who were staring, making them quickly turn back to the front of the room. "okay, okay, everyone settle dow-" yaku sensei and lara strolled back into the room, the latter surprised at her quiet class.

"Lara, please go and sit down, and ill continue the lesson." Lara scurried down the same aslie, and Ciara shot an especially pointly glare at the girl, who sunk into her chair. She begun pulling her books out of her bookbag, and before setting it down on the desk picked up a small piece of paper she found sitting there moments before.

She opened it, and read the neat script inside.

_'I admire the way you handled yourself these, misaki can be a moron sometimes. The names kyoya.'_

She looked around for the sender, and found the boy to her right, with round glasses,sharp eyes and a flawless face smirking at her.

She blushed lightly and turned away, just as Lara took her seat.

"hey, what did I miss?"

"Ask Ciara" Amy smirked at her good friend, who was still slightly pink. "what happened, ciara?" "ill tell you later. What was yaku sensei asking about?" "ill tell you later,too." They shared a soft smile, and turned to the class, but Ciara could barely pay attention as she did her best ot suppress the urge to look over at the cunning boy to her side.

_'kyoya, huh..' _

* * *

Alright, first years comming up next! xD

Lemmie know if its good! xD


	6. Chapter 5 Miranda and Trinas morning

Heres the 5th chapter; Trina and Miranda :D

more up soon!

Disclaimer:you know the drill :D

* * *

The 4 first years walked leisurely down the halls, taking their time to get to class and chatting amongst themselves on the way.

"What was Australia like, Miranda?" Kaoru asked his new friend. "well, I lived with my mum and dad, both in their first marragie, and my little brother. We live on the 2nd floor of the house that's constantly being renovated. My life was boring, repatative, until I came to japan, and met the girls." The gentler twin nodded. "sounds interesting…"

Miranda giggled at his nervous face, and poked his chin. "oh, please, you don't have ot pretend to be interested in my boring life, you know. You wont offend me." He grinned at her.

"So, trina, how are you liking the school? The dorms? They we're built especially for you, you know, and they used some of the clubs budget to build Koncho got into a huge argument about it with the school borads chairman. His son is one of our friends." He said a matter a factly.

"the dorms are amazing and the school is great! The highschool itself is huge and this is a city-sized campus, for crying out loud! Its almost like a dream.." her voice faded with that last part, and hikaru began tickling her to break her out of her revenue.

"hikaru! Hikaru! Stop!please, im really really ticklish!" she broke free and ran, giggling as she passed door after door.

"Trina, we're almost to the classroom!" Miranda called as she looked at her school map with Kaoru peering over her shoulder. Trina came to a sudden stop, and as Hikaru had too much momentum, he crashed into her, sending them both spralling to the ground.

"Are you both okay?" Miranda and Kaoru run up to the pair, who had both broken into hopeless giggles that they couldn't help but join.

"hahhahahhahaahah we're fine ahahahahahahahhha!" Trina struggled to form coherent words as the mirth racked her frame.

They giggled for abit more, their counterparts helping them off the ground.

"You'll be fine, you have us! And we'll introduce you to our friend, haruhi!" the wins reassured them in unison, catching the worried glances. They knocked on the door with '1st year class D on a little sign hanging over it, and it opened, reveiling a middle aged man with a weatherd physique and a slightly wrinkled face sporting a disapproved look.

"Late again, gentlemen? Next time, im going to have to take some action.."

"sorry, Ranguman sensei! We were escorting the new girls to class!" Ranguman Sensei turned his attention to the frightened girls and his wrinkled face broke into a smile.

"why, hello, there! You must be the new girls! Im Ranguman sensei! So your in my class?" they nodded. "Excellent! Boys, you go and sit down, and ill just introduce these girls to the class."

The twins flashed cheeky reassuring smiles at Miranda and Trina, then filed into the classroom and Ranguman Sensei called out to the class.

"hey, everyone, we have new students, um…oh, I didn't get your names;well, anyway, girls please come and write your names on the board."

They filed in and did as asked, Mirandas neat script looking lovely against Trinas almost illegible hand.

"Good morning!"

"im Trina"

"and im Miranda"

"its lovely to meet you all!" they bowed repecfully, and the class returned the greeting.

"Trina, Miranda, since your already aquainted with our resident twins, you can go and sit behind them, beside Fujioka-san. Fujioka, please raise your hand."

A cute boy with glossy hair and glassy eyes did as he was asked, and Miranda and Trina made their way to the empty seats nest to him.

"hello, im Miranda, and this is trina." The girls introduced themselves as they walked past, shaking hands with the kind looking boy. "im Haruhi;its nice to meet you."

"Haruhi? Haruhi fujioka? As in the other scholarship students we heard about?" Trina piped, eyes wide with repect.

"umm…yeah….wait, what do mean, other? Your scholarship students too?" "yeah, we-"

"um, girls, you can introduce yourselves to Fujioka later, okay? Im going to continue the lesson!"Ranguman Sensei interrupted Miranda.

Haruhi smiled at the girls who were hastily taking their seats and prepareing their equiptment for the lesson.

_'Guess in not alone, any more.'_

* * *

how was it? anyway, ill get the nest chapter up as soon as i can! xD

hope you liked it!

Sweet strawberry smiles :D


	7. Chapter 6 lunch adventures

hey, yall! i know its been a while, I had alittle break, but now im back with a new chappie! :D the nest one will be up soon!

hope you enjoy!

disclaimer:dont own D:

oh, and **_this is a text_** and _these are thoughts _ and **these are tranlations**

* * *

The bells chimed throughout the halls, and the classrooms burst into excited chatter. The first half of the day was finished, and it was time for the lunch break. In her 1D classroom, Trina whipped out her phone and started a group text amongst the girls.

_**Hey, everyone! How was your class? Anyway, lets meet in the lobby and we'll go and find a place to eat lunch! **_

She received multiple 'yeah's and 'okay's , then went to go and inform Miranda.

"Hey, Miranda! Come on, we're meeting the girls at the lobby!""Where are you going?" the twins popped out from seemingly nowhere, making the girls jump.

"We're going to meet our friends in the lobby." She said cheerfully, already dragging a nonchalant-looking Miranda towards the door. "can we come?" Kaoru spoke up for him and his twin, linking his arm with Mirandas so he was being dragged along with her.

"Sure, I suppose…" Miranda said unsurely, blushing a pale pink at kaorus forwardness. "well, we'd best head off, don't want to keep them waiting!"said Trina "Wait." Hikaru took her free hand to stop her momentarily.

"Haruhi!" the big-eyed boy looked up from his notes. "yeah?" "come with us; were going to go and meet Trina and Mirandas friends!"

"who said I wanted to go?" Haruhi called with a aspirated look on his face; though he put his books away and followed the group out of the door and down the hall none the less, talking and laughing.

* * *

"oh, Trina says to meet in the lobby.." Amy told her fellow girls, but Ciara wasn't listening.

Instead, she was gathering up her books and stuffing them into her bag, all the while trying to resist the urge to glance at the boy next to her, putting his books away in a more relaxed fashion.

"Hi, Kyoya?" she walked over and shyly introduced herself, surprised at her small voice and timid body language _'geez, Ciara, its just a guy!' _

"Ciara." He returned the greeting, a sly smile plastered on his smug face. "thank you, for this…" she waved the little note he had left her.

"your welcome…your one the the new scholarship students, aren't you? Ciara bowman, Scholarship student from St Pablo's public school, Canberra Australia. Currently living at the Ouran Scholar Dorms." Ciara was somewhat surprised at Kyoya's extensive knowledge of her.

"Impressive. How do you know so much about me?" she asked, earning a heart-melting smirk. " I know everything.." déjà struck the nutmeg-haired girl. _'haven't I said that today…?' _

She was about to respond with yet another witty remark when a cute call distracted her, comming from a fast approaching girl with short chocolate locks."Ciara! Are you coming to meet the girls in the lobby?"

"no Im not-of course Im coming!" Ciara teased with sarcasm, but Lara missed it, noticing the handsome boy they were in the presence of. "oh, Im sorry..am I interrupting something?" she asked, a very obvious and suggesting smirk on her face.

Ciara blushed from her friends obvious assumptions, but Kyoya kept cool, nonchalant. "Im Lara, its nice to meet you."

"likewise, Miss Videnkov. Ciara, may I accompany you? I would like to get to know you better, and meet the other scholarship students.." said girl shrugged, following her still smirking friend over to the door. "okay, I suppose."

"oh, wait, let me introduce you to my best friend; Tamaki!" a boy sitting at the front of the classroom with blonde hair and shocking blue-violet eyes got up and walked over to the girls with a self assured swagger.

"hello. Ladies; Tamaki Suou, nice to meet you." He gently kissed Laras hand, and handed Amy, who had come over to join them, a red rose he had seeming conjured out or nowhere.

"nice to meet you too…" Lara said as she shared a look with Amy, one that spoke of disbelief and amusement, not a single drop of admiration coming from their faces.

"wouldya like to come with us, were going to meet our friends in the lobby. Mr Kyoya over there said he was coming, would you like to come too?" Amy asked nonchalantly, kind smile not conveying any trace of attraction to the handsome fellow.

Tamakis mouth fell open with obvious shock, surprised that his pickup line hadn't phased them. He composed himself, and once again flashed a heart catching smile, blue eyes alf-lidded as he ran one finger up Amys chin. "only if it makes you happy, Hime-sama." he purred.

the blonde, foreign looking boy paused for a moment, waiting for the timid looking girl to blush and swoon. Instead, she blinked, eyes hardening with suspicion.

"um, okay. Sure. Whatever you say." She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away politely, throwing a slightly outraged look to Lara, who smirked.

Tamaki, on the other hand, openly deadpanned and begun to panic, shaking a calm Kyoya violently. "MOMMY! MOMMY! AM I LOESING MY TOUCH?! FIRST HARUHI, NOW THESE GIRLS! ARE THEY BLIND AND DEAF? WHY DON'T COMMONERS LIKE ME?!"Tears streamed down his cheeks as he let Kyoya go and bolted to the door, screaming "HARUHI! YOU LOVE ME, DON'T YOU?! YOU LOVE YOUR DADDY!?"

Kyoya merely shook his head at his friends antics and gestured for Lara, Amy and Ciara to go before him. "come on, then. Don't want ot keep the others waiting."

Ciara smirked and giggled, linking arms with Amy who captured Laras Arm in turn, and together they continued towards the door, ignoring the venomous looks from the girls around the room.

"oh, Lara!" Yaku sensei called. "would you like to follow me now?" "uhh, okay. Ill meet you later, girls." Lara dislodged herself from Amy and followed Yaku-sensei out of the door and down the hall.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Amy glanced at her blue eyes friend, who smiled knowingly and continued down the hall, Suave looking boy following closely.

* * *

Lara trailed behind Yaku sensei nervously, trying to ignore the stares and whispers as they walked though the halls.

"Im so sorry to ask this of you on your first day, but he's been here for about a month and he's barely done a thing. Anything he's said to the translators has been…..less than pleasant. I was just hoping you could soft him up abit, teach him a little basic English and Japanese."

They stopped in front of a door that said 'tutor room 3' over it. "you can miss the end of the day, just try making friends. Thank you so much for this."

"its okay, Yaku-sensei, its nice to have found alttile bit of home here." "that's good. Ill come back and check on you soon." And with that, she strutted down the hall and out of sight.

"Alright…" Lara took a little breath, and pushed the door open. The curtains were drawn, and there was little light in the room. Cautiously, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, calling out in various languages.

"hello? Konichiwa? Ciao? Dobro Jutro?"

"što hoćeš?"** (what you want?)** a deep voice called from the void.

"Moje ime je Lara, ja sam ovdje da vas tutor." **(my name is Lara, Im here to tutor you.)** she said shyly, squinting into the darkness to try to find where he was hidden.

"otići, ja ne treba tutor.." **(go away, I don't need a tutor.)** the boy growled, and Lara frowned.

"kako se usuđuješ biti grub prema meni, kad se jedva može govoriti riječ engleskog japanske.."(how dare **you be rude to me, when you can barely speak a word of English or Japanese.)** she stalked over to the curtains and pulled them open, letting the warm light flood in and hit him like bag of wet cement.

"hajde, ustani! njegova nije teško naučiti, siguran sam da ću ga imati ni u kojem trenutku!" (**come on, get up! Its not that hard to learn, im sure youll have it in no time!)** she stood above him with her hand held out, eyes slightly softer.

"odjebi, kao da znaju što je rad 'hard' znači, bogata djevojka." **(piss off, like you even know what the word 'hard' means, rich girl.)** he hissed with distain, stretching up to his full height and towering , green eyes searched her features, waiting for yet another tutor to run away, tears streaming down cheeks.

Instead, he was met with a hard slap to the left cheek.

"slušati ovdje, ja sam bolestan od ljudi me suđenja jer misle da ću pasti na svojim nogama kao krpena-lutku. Nisam bogat, nisam krhka, a ja ne vodim bilo tko sranje više. Sada, sjesti i Shup UP." (**you listen here, I'm SICK of people judging me because they think I'll fall at their feet like a rag-doll. I'm not rich, I'm not frail, and I'm not taking anyones shit anymore. now, sit down, and SHUP UP.)**

Shock accentuated his sleek features as he moved around the room and plopped down into a chair, in front of a table littered with books. "to je ono što sam mislio. sada Počnimo smo izgubiti dovoljno vremena." **(that's what I thought. Now lets get started, we,ve wasted enough time.)**

she plopped into the opposite chair, and flipped a book open. "oh, nisam uhvatiti vaše ime."** (oh, I didn't catch you name.)**

"Rafael , lijepo da zadovolji vas." **(Rafael, nice to meet you.)** his tanned face shone with a single emotion. Respect.

Lara grinned at him, extending a hand across the books that he took, and shook firmly. "Lara videnkov, lijepo da zadovolji vas previše."** (lara videnkov, nice to meet you too.)**

* * *

"Hana-chan!" Hannah looked up from her phone with Trinas text on it, and found a tiny blonde boy racing toward her In bounds.

Mori stood beside him, mouth curled into a tiny smile. "Hana-chan! You came hereon scholarship, didn't you? You must be really smart!" he stopped right at her feet and beamed up at her.

The tiny smile on Moris face grew slightly as he watched on the slim girl from his position beside the boy. "Mitskuni." He said, deep voice rumbling over her ears,making her blush slightly.

"oh, Im sorry! Im Honey, its nice to meet you! would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" he held up a pale pink bunny, stuffed to the brim with a cute smile on its face.

"uhh...okay.." she took the bunny from the small boy, noticing his uniform. "oh, your in high school? 1st year?" Honey giggled.

"no, silly! Im in this class! " Hannahs jaw dropped. " I sit next to Takashi;oh I forgot! Hana-chan, meet Takashi Morinozuka." Mori put a calloused hand on Hannahs head, wordlessly patting her tenderly.

"Hannah Zhao, its nice to meet you too. Now, I've gotta go."

"were are you going? Can we come?" Honeys blue eyes turned glassy and wide, his face in a pleading pout.

Hannah, resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks, meekly nodded. "okay, I don't think my friends will mind." Mori nodded his consent with another small smile for the ebony (A/N if anyone sees this little reference, please review and let me know!) haired girl, and together they begun towards the lobby.

* * *

Gah that too a while! :) (kudos again to electirclime22 for helping me to get this out by NAGGING THE HELL OUTTAA ME.)

hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is comming soon!

lemmie know what you think!

sweetstrawberrysmiles x

Janković  
Janković


	8. Chapter 7 time to study!

hi everyone! im sorry i didnt upload for so long! *bows* but i have two little chapters here, so NO ONE KILL ME. :D

anyway, i dont own, so please enjoy!

* * *

" what a long day.." Amy remarked, stretching, Miranda yawned and nodded.

" this place is pretty awesome, and that little garden we had lunch in looked like my front yard back home, only better! "

"speaking of lunch..." Lara said as the others shared a grin, all reminiscing on the events of earlier.

"figures that WE would pick out the weirdest kids we could find." Ciara smiled, and Hannah let out alittle giggle.

"oh, that reminds me...did they ever mention how they know eachother?" the girls all thought back, and knowing dawned on their faces when they all came to the same conclusion.

"no...they didn't..." Trina shrugged . "oh, well. I'm sure we' find out soon enough."

They arrived at a door that had 'study room 6' above. Hannah, who was standing on the edge of the group, cracked the door open and peeked inside. After a moment, she quietly slid it close, and looked at her friends hopefulfaces.

"well?" Miranda asked from the other side. Hannah shook her head, and they all shared a collective sigh.

"Theres, like,7 study rooms in the highschool area alone, and not even ONE is quiet. Where are all the nerds in this school?! " Trina stomped with frustration, and the girls giggles at her antics.

"How about there?" Ciara pointed to a door at the end of the hall, with the words '3rd music room' hanging on the little sign at the top. "a music room?" Lara sounded sceptical, but Trina took her hand and dragged her along.

"Come on, as if there's anyone using it anyway, and I'm sure we won't get it trouble! Besides, we won't be there for long!" Lara sighed but followed none the less, and the rest of the girls followed their lead as they approached the double doors with '3rd music room' hanging above them.

Lara and Trina took a doorknob each and with a turn and push, the girls were blinded by the light that flooded from the music room. The scent of roses filled the air, and as their eyes got used to the light, a harmony of voices greeted them.

"welcome..."

* * *

next ones comming soon! :d lemmie know what you think! xD

Sweetstrawberrysmiles x


	9. Chapter 8 the club in the music room!

that was quick! ahhahahah, enjoy!

i dont own anything!

* * *

They found that the music room was empty, save 8 familiar faces, smiling seductively at them. they were all gathered by the door with tamaki sitting on an ornate chair in the middle, kyoya and the twins flankin him, hunny perched on moris shoulders next to kyoya and haruhi standing by the twins."oh, it's just you guys" hikaru and kaoru grinned in unison.

"what? Who are you ?" Lara asked with confusion. Ciara put her hand on laras shoulder to calm her down.

"it's okay, Lara, we know are you guys even doing here?"'

"we run a club in This room, and we're just setting up." kyoya replied from behind his black notebook.

"oh! So, is it alright if we study here? We'll be really quiet." Hannah asked shyly, fighting down a blush from mori's intense gaze. "well...actually..." kyoya pushed his glasses back up his nose, and snapped his book shut.

"I forgot about this earlier, but I have some important buisness I needed to discuss with you girls." he reopened his black book and flipped to a particular page.

"are you aware of the exsact worth of your scholarships?"

"no we weren't actually told..." Miranda said suspiciously.

"well, to pay for your scholarships, the school took money out of the clubs budgets. We lost 100 000 out of ours." the girls jaws dropped.

"100 000?! That's enough to feed my family for months!" Trina was shocked.

"100 000 for each of you. So, you owe us a debt of 600 000 all together. And we need that money badly."

"but this isn't fair! We didn't take this money from you! It was the school!" Amy exclaimed, mad at kyoyas accusation.

"for your use. Therefore, you should all be required to repay your debt to us."

"kyoya is right!" tamaki rose from his seat. "as the saying goes, when in rome, do as the Romans do! From now on, you are our new club members! " 6 jaws dropped.

"tamaki-sempai, that isn't fair! They don't deseve this!" haruhi moved to stand before the girls in a slightly protective stance. "haruhi.." Ciara deadpanned.

"are you a girl?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! hahah, Ciaras one smart cookie!

all will be explained soon, so keep reading!

i think i might be doing a bonus chapter soon, so look out for that, too!

thanks for reading, lemmie know what you think!Xd

Sweetstrawberrysmiles


End file.
